case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Forest
The Forest is a location in CASE 2: Animatronics Survival. It is one of three playable maps in the Multiplayer and briefly appears in Episode 3: Biological Waste Description The Forest is a large open wooded area filled with trees and rough terrain. The land is very hilly so has many sharp drops and is enclosed by a metal fence. The land seems to have been inhabited at some point before the events of the multiplayer and may have been used as a camping ground, as several buildings can be found in the area including a large concrete building named the labyrinth and multiple wooden cabins. A unidentified dead body of a human can be found lying in front of the entrance to the labyrinth, and interestingly a large donut decoration can be seen near the exit. Episode 3 The Forest is encountered at the end of Episode 3, after the player completely the Police Department. The player is taken to a large hangar-like room with multiple doors leading to different area, including "Hospital", "School", etc. The large doors at the end of the hangar will open when approached to reveal an elevator. Entering the elevator and interacting with the buttons will take the player to the exit of the labyrinth in the Forest which is the location of the ending. Multiplayer The gameplay of the Forest varies depending on which role the player has taken, and is randomly allocated when the match begins. The Survivors goal is to locate a gas canister, wires, and a battery to repair the generator found on the wall of the building marked as the base and to then escape through the exit. All item locations are randomly generated, however no item can appear outside of a building and at least one item will be found in the labyrinth. The Forest is the most open map current playable meaning that the animatronic can spot a Survivor from a long distance, however it is possible to hide behind trees to break line of sight. Animatronics have a mechanic known as Energy. This meter will deplete as the player sprints through the map or uses any of the animatronics unique skills. If the meter depletes to the last two bars, or runs out entirely, the animatronic will stall and will become immobile while it recharges. The meter can be refilled voluntarily by standing in place until it ticks up. This is to prevent the animatronic from spamming special moves in an uncontrolled manner. Animatronics will also move noisily, especially while sprinting, which will give their position away to nearby Survivors. The amount of noise generated while sprinting varies depending on the animatronic being played. Trivia *The Forest is the only map to take place outdoors. *The Forest was added to the game on the 5th December during Patch 0.5. Gallery Episode 3 Hangar double doors.jpg|The double doors leading to the elevator Elevator ending.jpg|The elevator leading to the Forest Ending.jpg|A shot of the ending Multiplayer Gas can.jpg|The gas canister Forest wires.jpg|The wires Forest battery.jpg|The battery Forest benches.jpg|Benches in the wilderness forest moon.jpg|The view from the labyrinth Forest teaser 2.jpg|A teaser image of the Forest Forest donut.jpg|The giant donut Forest generator.jpg|The generator by the exit Forest minigame.jpg|The generator minigame Dead body.jpg|The dead body outside of the Labyrinth Category:Locations Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps Category:Episode 3